


L'homme au sac Iron Man qui portait aussi des bottes

by Melie



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Le Maître Chat ou Le Chat Botté | Master Cat; or Puss in Boots - Charles Perrault, Original Work
Genre: Cultural References, F/M, Fairy Tales, Geeky, Gen, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Réécriture moderne et geek du conte du Chat Potté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'homme au sac Iron Man qui portait aussi des bottes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> Tout est à moi, sauf le conte d'origine ; écrit pour la communauté obscur_echange sur LJ.

Il était une fois un geek qui tentait de parfaire son éducation dans une grande université, afin de décrocher diplôme et, si possible, job. Hélas, le travail ardu n'était pas le fort de ce geek, ou tout du moins ne l'était plus depuis qu'il avait découvert le monde fabuleux de Battlestar Galactica (juste après avoir passé le bac avec mention), puis celui de Doctor Who, et ainsi de suite jusqu'aux comics Marvel. Certes, la fac, ce n'était quand même pas Civil War, mais ce n'était pas facile non plus.

Si les deux premières années de licence ne se déroulèrent pas trop mal (il réussit à passer de justesse ses partiels malgré sa plongée dans World of Warcraft en L1 et la sortie du dernier Final Fantasy en L2), la troisième se révéla être une véritable catastrophe. En effet, les épisodes d'absolument toutes ses séries en cours se terminaient régulièrement par un cliffhanger, l'obligeant à chercher des liens le jour même de la diffusion des épisodes suivant, ce qui le tenait éveillé (avec l'aide d'Oblivion et d'un bon mode de café en forme de TARDIS) jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, ne lui laissant que la journée pour dormir. Et cela durant une bonne partie de la semaine.

Notre ami geek commençait à désespérer, se demandant comment concilier son mode de vie et ses études (il travaillait quand même, enfin surtout sur les cours qui le passionnaient, mais il lui manquait la plupart des leçons), quand l'impensable arriva.

Un jour qu'il revenait de son voyage hebdomadaire jusqu'au magasin de comics le plus proche, son regard fut attiré par un bien étrange spectacle. Sur le mur adjaçant au bâtiment du campus dans lequel se trouvait son dortoir, était assis un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux roux coiffés en brosse, dont les pieds nus et couverts d'égratignures se balançaient dans l'air pendant qu'il se grattait derrière l'oreille.

« Hey, ça va là-haut ? demanda le geek à l'individu sur son mur perché.

_ Eh bien, c'est relatif. Tout dépend du sens de votre question, et de ce qui vous pousse à la poser. S'il s'agit de mon manque de chaussures ou de sac, je peux vous assurer que non, tout ne va pas pour le mieux, car sac comme chaussures m'ont été dérobés. Si en revanche vous faites référence à ma localisation dans l'espace, soit quelques mètres au-dessus de vous, je vous garantie qu'elle est tout à fait volontaire. »

L'enchaînement des pensées dans le cerveau du geek durant les quelques secondes qui suivirent fut assez remarquable, mais pas autant que celui, inexistant, qui aurait dû l'empêcher de prononcer les mots suivants :

« J'ai une paire de bottes dont je ne me sers pas, si vous voulez. Et un sac Iron Man, aussi. »

En effet, par un hasard tout à fait étrange, le geek n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Tony Stark ses actions dans Civil War, et ne pouvait donc plus se résoudre à porter le sac, acheté alors que son amour pour les comics n'en était encore qu'au stade des préliminaires.

« Oh, voilà qui m'arrangerait bien en effet ! fit le roux en se laissant tomber jusqu'en bas du mur. D'autant plus que je constate que vous et moi avons la même pointure. »

Le geek laissa le roux le suivre jusqu'à sa piaule et entreprit de rechercher bottes et sac, qui par chance se trouvaient toujours là.

« Voilà.

_ Je vous remercie mille fois... non, mieux que cela : je vous promets que, tant que je serai chaussé de ces bottes, je consacrerai mon temps à améliorer votre vie ! »

La déclaration était fort étrange, mais le geek hocha quand même la tête.

« Si ça vous botte... »

L'expression était très appropriée.

La semaine suivante se déroula sans que le geek ne revit ou n'entendit même parler de l'individu étrange qui portait désormais ses bottes. Les séries télé américaines étant pour la plupart en hiatus, notre héros put se rendre en cours et réaliser combien il était perdu, et combien il lui serait difficile de passer ses partiels qui débutaient justement la semaine suivante. Il n'aurait certainement pas cette année, et qui pouvait prédire si les scénaristes seraient aussi cruels l'année d'après ? Il n'allait pas aller bien loin s'il continuait ainsi... il allait lui falloir mettre de côté au moins la moitié de ses passions... mais lesquelles choisir ? Et qui savait ce qu'il allait rater... et si, d'ici à ce qu'il ait le temps de tout rattraper, de nouvelles séries tout aussi passionnantes ne se présenteraient pas ?

Le geek se présenta à ses partiels l'air maussade. Les places étaient attribuées à l'avance, et c'est l'air tout aussi maussade qu'il s'installa à celle qui portait désormais son numéro. Cependant,, son air maussade ne tarda pas à se transformer en surprise, suivie de suspicion, puis de joie dissimulée avec peine : là, oui, juste là, se trouvait un papier scotché au dessous de sa table, papier résumant les grandes lignes du cours. Voilà qu'il lui serait fort utile !

Le lendemain, néanmoins, les places n'étaient pas attribuées. Sûrement, il n'aurait pas la même chance ? Et pourtant, lorsque les sujets furent distribués, il remarqua que le sien comportait déjà une bonne partie des réponses ! Et c'est alors qu'il leva les yeux vers le surveillant, dont les cheveux roux, les bottes et le sac Iron Man lui étaient plus que familiers...

Et les choses continuèrent ainsi tout au long de la première semaine de partiel, que ce soit des antisèches extrêmement discrètes ou une chance incroyable dans le choix des sujets. Ravi de la nouvelle tournure des événements, le geek vit sa motivation redoubler, et passa le week-end à réviser (en faisant de temps en temps des pauses de quelques heures pour regarder les vieux épisodes de Doctor Who), afin de s'assurer que tout se passe pour le mieux. Mais tout semblait régler : il n'aurait pas à redoubler son année, n'aurait pas besoin d'un TARDIS pour réussir à travailler ET profiter de sa geek en même temps, ou du moins pas pour le moment ! (Mais se procurer un TARDIS restait quand même une de ses ambitions, juste avant rencontrer Stan Lee, et juste après former sa propre théorie pour interpréter le dernier épisode du Prisonnier.)

C'est donc en toute confiance que le geek se présenta à son partiel du lundi. Sa déception n'en fut que plus grande.

« Frak !!! »

Le mot était bien choisi. Il se sentait comme Starbucks prise au piège par les Cylons. Comme le Docteur à l'ouverture du (de la ? Il n'avait jamais vu ça autrement qu'en VO) Pandorica. Comme Katniss découvrant l'arène.

Rien. Aucune aide. Aucun sujet miraculeux. Certes, il lui restait ses révisions, mais... mais ce ne serait jamais suffisant. Peut-être que cela ne concernerait que cette épreuve ?

Et pourtant, à la suivante...

« Frak !!! »

Le surveillant roux ne haussa même pas un sourcil, et ne lui rendit aucun de ses regards insistants durant les heures qui suivirent, se contentant de se gratter derrière l'oreille ou de se mordiller la main. Le geek se résolut donc à attendre la fin de l'épreuve, et suivit l'homme au sac Iron Man jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'arrête et se retourne, à plusieurs centaines de mètres du campus.

« N'ayez crainte, très cher ami, lui dit-il aussitôt. Je n'ai point abandonné la quête de votre réussite, il s'agit simplement d'un changement de tactiques. Il ne vous reste que deux épreuves, passez-les comme si de rien n'était, je me charge du reste. »

Devant tant de bonne volonté, le geek ne trouva rien à redire. Il n'oublia pas cependant de remercier son nouvel ami pour ses prouesses passées.

« J'ai les pieds très délicats, expliqua le roux, et sans ces bottes j'aurai fort souffert. Quant au sac, il m'était tout aussi nécessaire. S'il y a des remerciements à effectuer, c'est encore de moi à vous. »

Sur ce, il disparut au milieu de la foule, et le geek retourna à sa chambre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pendant qu'il s'affairait à ses occupations de geek, Lechat (car tel était le nom du roux) procédait à la phase suivante de son plan. Il s'agissait dans un premier temps de trouver l'adresse des correcteurs des diverses épreuves de cette semaine, ce qui ne fut pas difficile. Il y en avait trois, plusieurs des matières passées par le geek étant enseignées par le même professeur.

Au premier, il promit la richesse s'il acceptait de sur-noter une partie de ses copies, un petit tas dont Lechat s'assura qu'il comportait celle du geek. Une fois le tri effectué comme s'il était aléatoire, le roux plongea la main au fond du sac Iron Man, et en ressortit une jolie liasse de billets, qu'il tendit au professeur/correcteur.

Au second, il promit l'amour en échange du même effort. Une fois le tri effectué parmi les copies, celle du geek se trouvant dans la pile à sur-noter, le roux se mit sur la pointe de ses bottes pour embrasser le correcteur, qui était très grand, et le baiser fut si doux que l'autre se sentit aimé comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Le troisième ne pouvait être ni convaincu, ni persuadé. C'était un homme d'honneur, et ni menaces, ni pots-de-vin ne pourraient rien y changer. Par chance, c'était le dernier correcteur de la session et, encore par chance, il s'arrêta pour prendre un café dans la salle des profs avant de commencer à corriger, ce qui permit au roux de passer rapidement la main sur la chemise dans laquelle avaient été rangé les copies, et de transformer celle du geek, qui d'acceptable, devint très bonne.

C'est là que les choses se compliquèrent, car une collègue, qui se trouvait être également une geekette, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la main de Lechat posée sur le tas de copies, et le prit à part. Lechat, reconnaissant une maîtresse de son art quand il en voyait une, lui proposa un défi. Chacun leur tour, il se lanceraient une citation, et l'autre devrait en retrouver la référence exacte, numéro d'épisode (pour les séries) ou de volume (pour la littérature) et nom du réalisateur (pour les films) compris.

La geekette commença la première avec une citation issue des fin fonds de la toute première série de Star Trek, que Lechat ne mit pas deux secondes à reconnaître. Le roux botté riposta avec un vieux film de John Hughes, Weird Science, en vain. Il cita Ron Weasley, Romana, Mycroft Holmes et Gandalf. Elle cita Mr. Pink, Sulu, Ganondorf, Simon Pegg. Il répliqua avec Ripley. Elle para avec River. Il essaya de contourner par les vieux films : Notorious de Hitchcock, From Here to Eternity ou encore M le maudit. Elle riposta avec des jeux vidéos, Final Fantasy VI, American McGee's Alice et le premier Fallout.

Enfin, il réussit à l'atteindre.

« Testosterone is a great equalizer - it turns all men into morons. »

Elle hésita. Il répéta.

« Testosterone is a great equalizer - it turns all men into morons.

_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer !

_ Personnage ?

_ … Buffy !

_ Non.

_ Non ?

_ Non. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

« Buffy the Vampire Slayer, articula lentement Lechat, saison 1, épisode 6, intitulé « The Pack », citation de Giles. »

Elle avait perdu. Dépitée, elle quitta la salle sans même lui accorder un autre regard. Juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte, il la rattrapa et lui souffla le nom du geek.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Quelques semaines plus tard, juste après la proclamation des résultats sur Internet, Lechat rendit une dernière visite au geek, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Non seulement avait-il obtenu son année (avec mention !), une jeune femme, qui avait fait parti des surveillants des partiels (mais pas dans les mêmes épreuves), l'avait invité à dîner, prétextant que « quelqu'un d'intéressant s'intéressait à lui, ce qui avait soulevé son intérêt à elle). Et le mieux, c'est qu'il n'allait même pas manquer la rediffusion des derniers épisodes de Farscape, car elle avait proposé qu'ils la regardent ensemble !

Lechat sourit.

« Ainsi, votre vie s'en trouve améliorée de manière conséquente !

_ Oui, et le mieux, c'est que je crois que j'ai trouvé un travail pour l'été... la boutique de comics au coin de ma rue embauche, et qui sait, j'aurai peut-être le job !

_ Qui sait en effet... »

Sur ce, Lechat fit une dernière révérence.

« Je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons, aussi je vous souhaite une bonne continuation !

_ À vous aussi... et encore merci ! »

Le roux fit un clin d'oeil et... disparut, emportant avec lui bottes et sac Iron Man. Le geek fut quelque peu surpris, mais décida de ne pas s'en formaliser. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter son espoir de posséder un jour un TARDIS.

 

 

FIN


End file.
